


Painful Memories

by Thamys020



Series: The Kids Aren't Alright [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Donald what the fuck, LEAVE HIM ALONE, Multi, Namine Critical, Sora is a sad bean, Sora's Glorified Kamikaze, TW: death of Demyx, he is literally impaled with ice, she made questionable choices, that should be a thing, tw: Mentions of Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 21:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16860478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thamys020/pseuds/Thamys020
Summary: He's tired of watching Riku and Kairi fall apart





	Painful Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Sora sweetie pls

He is tired of watching Kairi and Riku fall apart. 

Well it’s not like he isn’t. At times he’ll wake up, memory of his--there’s no other word--glorified suicide in his mind.

Whenever he sees a weapon, he sees that Keyblade and the circumstances are there, it’s the only way, the only way to save Kairi and Riku is dead Ansem killed him it’s the only way--

And he’ll stop as the weapon is touching his chest. 

This happened once in the kitchen of his house, and his mom walked in. 

They both skirted the issue for a while. 

Sometimes he’ll be unable to sleep, and climb on his roof. 

Once, all the stars comforted him, but now they make his chest ache, and he ends up going over to Kairi or Riku’s place for the night. 

Riku was a light sleeper, and kept his window locked most of the time. Kairi also locked her windows, but usually when Sora came over, she was staring at the ceiling. 

“I don’t sleep.” Kairi had explained. “I get scared I’ll wake up somewhere else. Like last time.”    
Sora had no idea what to say to that, so they usually stared at the ceiling until morning. 

With Riku, he’d throw a shell at the window and Riku would let him in. Usually Sora would ask a question and Riku would shug, then Riku would ask a question and Sora would answer. Riku didn't seem to care about anything other than him and Kairi. 

Destiny Islands was warm during the day, and the sun shining on his face sometimes helped him when he remembered he was all dark just dark it was all so dark and he was going to die--

He couldn’t look at a papou fruit without thinking of Namine, who fixed his memory, but was the one who broke it in the first place, making him forget Kairi, who in turn forgot him. 

Where did she get those powers anyway? Certainly not from Kairi, as she’s never been able to do that. 

Sometimes when thinking of her, he thought of the one he couldn’t save from Larxene, from the organization, other times he would kick the tree and yell at her because she had no right to do that to them, how could she do that to him?

When he sees a deck of cards, he checks to make sure no one is stuck on the inside, because god that experience traumatized him, and thank god that gambler asshole cheated and they were alive, alive and okay, probably a bit confused but okay. 

Sometimes the water reminds him of a Nobody who shouldn’t have died, who was thrown out as cannon fodder, dying in pain from  _ ice through him what the hell were you thinking Donald?! _

Riku keeps a light on even when he sleeps, and Sora knows it probably confused his mother to no end, but Riku had told Sora the darkness of his room was like the corridor of darkness and Sora always feels so angry afterwards because Mickey was in there and could’ve closed it and given Riku time to heal.

When he had told Kairi, she had mumbled something about incompetent authority and kicked her bed.

Sora was tired of falling apart, of watching Riku and Kairi fall apart, of this war in general. 

Sora was tired.

**Author's Note:**

> Well the end of a series


End file.
